The present disclosure relates to computer networks, and more specifically, to routing between software defined networking networks and physical networks using a data link layer gateway device.
Computer networks enable computing systems to share resources using, for example, data links. The computing systems can share these resources by encapsulating data or other information in packets formatted according to a given communication protocol. The packets can be then be routed over the data links by one or more network routing device or application. In some computing environments, two or more computer networks can be linked by network gateway devices.